1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to board games and more particularly pertains to a new paintball simulation game for simulating a paintball game.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of board games is known in the prior art. More specifically, board games heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,251,905; U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,837; U.S. Pat. No. 4,572,514; U.S. Pat. No. 5,020,805; U.S. Pat. No. 4,801,148; and U.S. Des. Pat. No. 369,626.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new paintball simulation game. The inventive device includes a game board having a plurality of grid line indicia thereon to form game spaces. A plurality of game tokens includes at least two of the game tokens having a flag shape. A portion of the game tokens defines game pieces. A plurality of obstacle pieces includes a plurality of water pieces and a plurality of medium cover pieces. Water pieces define a cover value equal to zero and medium cover defines a cover value equal to 2. Each of a plurality of game cards has a side has indicia thereon comprising either positive or negative actions. A chance means determines movement about the game board and includes a plurality of dice. The players place the obstacle pieces on the game board and each choose a flag for positioning on the game board. Each player also places their game pieces on the game board. A first player draws one of the cards and performs the indicia thereon. The first player next rolls the dice. The game pieces are moved a number of game spaces indicated on the die. The first player may then attack the opponent""s game piece. Attacking the opponent""s game piece includes determining an attacking game piece and a defending game piece and determining if the opponent""s defending game piece is within shooting range of an attacking player""s attacking game piece. The attacking player rolls a die and adds to the number on the die to the attacking player""s cover value to get a first number. The defending player rolls a die and adds to the number on the die to the defending player""s cover value to get a second number. The defending game piece is removed from the game board if the first number is greater than the second number. The game is won by placing one of the game pieces on a game space is occupied by an opponent""s flag shaped game token.
In these respects, the paintball simulation game according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of simulating a paintball game.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of board games now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new paintball simulation game construction wherein the same can be utilized for simulating a paintball game.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new paintball simulation game apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the board games mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new paintball simulation game which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art board games, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a game board having a plurality of grid line indicia thereon to form game spaces. A plurality of game tokens includes at least two of the game tokens having a flag shape. A portion of the game tokens defines game pieces. A plurality of obstacle pieces includes a plurality of water pieces and a plurality of medium cover pieces. Water pieces define a cover value equal to zero and medium cover defines a cover value equal to 2. Each of a plurality of game cards has a side has indicia thereon comprising either positive or negative actions. A chance means determines movement about the game board and includes a plurality of dice. The players place the obstacle pieces on the game board and each choose a flag for positioning on the game board. Each player also places their game pieces on the game board. A first player draws one of the cards and performs the indicia thereon. The first player next rolls the dice. The game pieces are moved a number of game spaces indicated on the die. The first player may then attack the opponent""s game piece. Attacking the opponent""s game piece includes determining an attacking game piece and a defending game piece and determining if the opponent""s defending game piece is within shooting range of an attacking player""s attacking game piece. The attacking player rolls a die and adds to the number on the die to the attacking player""s cover value to get a first number. The defending player rolls a die and adds to the number on the die to the defending player""s cover value to get a second number. The defending game piece is removed from the game board if the first number is greater than the second number. The game is won by placing one of the game pieces on a game space is occupied by an opponent""s flag shaped game token.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientists, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new paintball simulation game apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the board games mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new paintball simulation game which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art board games, either alone or in any combination thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new paintball simulation game which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new paintball simulation game which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new paintball simulation game which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such paintball simulation game economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new paintball simulation game which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new paintball simulation game for simulating a paintball game.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new paintball simulation game which includes a game board having a plurality of grid line indicia thereon to form game spaces. A plurality of game tokens includes at least two of the game tokens having a flag shape. A portion of the game tokens defines game pieces. A plurality of obstacle pieces includes a plurality of water pieces and a plurality of medium cover pieces. Water pieces define a cover value equal to zero and medium cover defines a cover value equal to 2. Each of a plurality of game cards has a side has indicia thereon comprising either positive or negative actions. A chance means determines movement about the game board and includes a plurality of dice. The players place the obstacle pieces on the game board and each choose a flag for positioning on the game board. Each player also places their game pieces on the game board. A first player draws one of the cards and performs the indicia thereon. The first player next rolls the dice. The game pieces are moved a number of game spaces indicated on the die. The first player may then attack the opponent""s game piece. Attacking the opponent""s game piece includes determining an attacking game piece and a defending game piece and determining if the opponent""s defending game piece is within shooting range of an attacking player""s attacking game piece. The attacking player rolls a die and adds to the number on the die to the attacking player""s cover value to get a first number. The defending player rolls a die and adds to the number on the die to the defending player""s cover value to get a second number. The defending game piece is removed from the game board if the first number is greater than the second number. The game is won by placing one of the game pieces on a game space is occupied by an opponent""s flag shaped game token.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new paintball simulation game that may be made into multiple games by varying the goals and number of game pieces to be used.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new paintball simulation game that teaches strategy.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.